¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas!
thumb|right|335 px|¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! (Version Grupal) ¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! o ¡Pretty Cure, Smile Charge! (プリキュア！スマイル チャージ！ Purikyua! Sumairu chaaji!) es la transformacion oficial de: Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa y Reika Aoki en Smile Pretty Cure. En esta transformacion usan las Polvera Sonrisa, y con la ayuda de los Cure Decors logran transformarse en sus alter egos: Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March y Cure Beauty respectivamente. Secuencia Transformación Grupal Transformación Grupal (versión niñas) thumb|left|240 px De Miyuki a Cure Happy thumb|right|240 px De Akane a Cure Sunny thumb|left|240 px De Yayoi a Cure Peace thumb|right|240 px De Nao a Cure March thumb|left|240 px De Reika a Cure Beauty thumb|right|240 px De Miyuki (en el cuerpo de Candy) a Cure Candy thumb|left|240 px Invocación Japonés Grupal Polvera Sonrisa: 準備? Todas: プリキュア！スマイル チャージ！ Polvera Sonrisa: '行く！ '''Polvera Sonrisa: '行く行く！ 'Polvera Sonrisa: '行きましょう！ '''Happy: キラキラ輝く未来の光!, キュアハッピー! Sunny: 太陽サンサン熱血パワー!, キュアサニー! Peace: ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン♪, キュアピース! March: 勇気リンリン直球勝負!, キュアマーチ! Beauty: しんしんと降りつもる清き心!, キュアビューティ! Todas: '5つの光が導く未来! '''Todas: '輝け! 'Todas: 'スマイルプリキュア! Cure Happy '''Polvera Sonrisa: 準備? Miyuki: '''プリキュア！スマイル チャージ！ '''Polvera Sonrisa:行く！ Polvera Sonrisa:行く行く！ Polvera Sonrisa: 行きましょう, ハッピー！ Happy: '''キラキラ輝く未来の光！, キュアハッピー！ Cure Sunny '''Polvera Sonrisa: 準備? Akane: '''プリキュア！スマイル チャージ！ '''Polvera Sonrisa:行く！ Polvera Sonrisa:行く行く！ Polvera Sonrisa: 行きましょう, サニー！ Sunny: '''太陽サンサン熱血パワー！, キュアサニー！ Cure Peace '''Polvera Sonrisa: 準備? Yayoi: プリキュア！スマイル チャージ！ Polvera Sonrisa:行く！ Polvera Sonrisa:行く行く！ Polvera Sonrisa: 行きましょう, ピース！ Peace:ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン♪, キュアピース！ Cure March Polvera Sonrisa: 準備? Nao: プリキュア！スマイル チャージ！ Polvera Sonrisa:行く！ Polvera Sonrisa:行く行く！ Polvera Sonrisa: 行きましょう, マーチ！ March:勇気リンリン直球勝負！, キュアマーチ！ Cure Beauty Polvera Sonrisa: 準備? Reika: プリキュア！スマイル チャージ！ Polvera Sonrisa:行く！ Polvera Sonrisa:行く行く！ Polvera Sonrisa: 行きましょう, ビューティ！ Beauty:しんしんと降りつもる清き心！, キュアビューティ！ Romanización Grupal Polvera Sonrisa: '''Junbi? '''Todas: '''PuriKyua, Sumairu Chaji! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Iku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Yukuyuku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ikimashou! '''Happy: Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari!, Kyua Happī! Sunny: Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawā!, Kyua Sanī! Peace: Pikapika pikarin jankenpon♪, Kyua Pīsu! March: Yuuki rinrin chokyū shobū!, Kyua Māchi! Beauty: '''Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro!, Kyua Byūti! '''Todas: '''Itsutsu no hikari ga michibiku mirai! '''Todas: '''Kagayake! '''Todas: '''Sumairu PuriKyua! Cure Happy '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Junbi? '''Miyuki: '''PuriKyua, Sumairu Chaji! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Iku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Yukuyuku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ikimashou!, Happī! '''Happy: Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari!, Kyua Happī! Cure Sunny Polvera Sonrisa: '''Junbi? '''Akane: '''PuriKyua, Sumairu Chaji! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Iku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Yukuyuku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ikimashou!, Sanī! '''Sunny: Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawā!, Kyua Sanī! Cure Peace Polvera Sonrisa: '''Junbi? '''Yayoi: '''PuriKyua, Sumairu Chaji! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Iku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Yukuyuku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ikimashou!, Pīsu! '''Peace: Pikapika pikarin jankenpon♪, Kyua Pīsu! Cure March Polvera Sonrisa: '''Junbi? '''Nao: '''PuriKyua, Sumairu Chaji! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Iku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Yukuyuku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ikimashou!, Māchi! '''March: Yuuki rinrin chokyū shobū!, Kyua Māchi! Cure Beauty Polvera Sonrisa: '''Junbi? '''Reika: '''PuriKyua, Sumairu Chaji! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Iku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Yukuyuku! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ikimashou!, Byūti! '''Beauty: Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro!, Kyua Byūti! Inglés Grupal Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ready? '''Todas: '''Precure, Smile Charge! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go, go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Let's go! '''Happy: '''Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy! '''Sunny: '''The dazzling sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! '''Peace: '''Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors♪ Cure Peace! '''March: '''Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March! '''Beauty: '''Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty! '''Todas: '''Our five lights will guide us to the future! '''Todas: Sparkle! Todas: '''Smile Precure! Cure Happy '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ready? '''Miyuki: '''Precure, Smile Charge! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go, go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Let's go, Happy! '''Happy: '''Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ready? '''Akane: '''Precure, Smile Charge! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go, go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Let's go, Sunny! '''Sunny: '''The dazzling sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ready? '''Yayoi: '''Precure, Smile Charge! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go, go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Let's go, Peace! '''Peace: '''Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors♪ Cure Peace! Cure March '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ready? '''Nao: '''Precure, Smile Charge! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go, go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Let's go, March! '''March: '''Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Ready? '''Reika: '''Precure, Smile Charge! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Go, go! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '''Let's go, Beauty! '''Beauty: '''Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty! Traducción al Español Grupal '''Polvera Sonrisa: ¿Preparadas? Todas: ¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! Polvera Sonrisa: '¡En marcha! '''Polvera Sonrisa: '¡Vamos, vamos! 'Polvera Sonrisa: '¡Vamonos! '''Happy: ¡Centelleante y brillante, la luz del futuro! ¡Cure Happy! Sunny: ¡El sol brillante, poder apasionado! ¡Cure Sunny! Peace: ¡Destelleante y resplandeciente! ¡Piedra, papel, tijera! ¡Cure Peace! March: ¡Valor intenso, un partido claro! ¡Cure March! Beauty: ¡Nieve cayendo y reuniendose, un corazón noble! ¡Cure Beauty! Todas: ¡Las cinco luces que nos guian hacia el futuro! Todas: ¡Las Brillantes...! Todas: ¡...Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Happy Polvera Sonrisa: ¿Preparada? Miyuki: ¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡En marcha! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamos, vamos! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamonos, Happy! Happy: ¡Centelleante y brillante, la luz del futuro! ¡Cure Happy! Cure Sunny Polvera Sonrisa: ¿Preparada? Akane: ¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡En marcha! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamos, vamos! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamonos, Sunny! Sunny: ¡El sol brillante, poder apasionado! ¡Cure Sunny! Cure Peace Polvera Sonrisa: ¿Preparada? Yayoi: ¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡En marcha! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamos, vamos! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamonos, Peace! Peace: ¡Destelleante y resplandeciente, piedra, papel, tijera! ¡Cure Peace! Cure March Polvera Sonrisa: ¿Preparada? Nao: ¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡En marcha! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamos, vamos! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamonos, March! March: ¡Valor intenso, un partido claro! ¡Cure March! Cure Beauty Polvera Sonrisa: ¿Preparada? Reika: ¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡En marcha! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamos, vamos! Polvera Sonrisa: ¡Vamonos, Beauty! Beauty: ¡Nieve cayendo y reuniendose, un corazón noble! ¡Cure Beauty! Curiosidades *Es el primer objeto que habla durante una transformacion. Galería Transformación Grupal transfo.grupal_smile1.PNG Transfo smile1.PNG Transfo smile2.PNG transfo.grupal_smile2.PNG transfo.grupal_smile3.PNG transfo.grupal_smile4.PNG transfo.grupal_smile5.PNG transfo.grupal_smile6.PNG transfo.grupal_smile7.PNG pose happy.PNG pose sunny.PNG pose peace.PNG pose march.PNG pose beauty.PNG transfo.grupal_smile8.PNG|¡Las cinco luces que nos guian hacia el futuro! transfo.grupal_smile9.PNG transfo.grupal_smile10.PNG transfo.grupal_smile12.PNG|"¡Las Brillantes...! transfo.grupal_smile11.PNG|¡... Smile Pretty Cure!" Presentacion Grupal de Smile! Pretty Cure.gif|¡Las cinco luces que nos guian hacia el futuro! ... "¡Las Brillantes, Smile Pretty Cure!" De Miyuki a Cure Happy Cure Decor miyuki.png Miyuki transfo.PNG Happy transfo.PNG pose happy.PNG transfo.miyuki_1.gif transfo.miyuki_2.gif|¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! transfo.miyuki_3.gif transfo.miyuki_4.gif transfo.miyuki_5.gif transfo.miyuki_6.gif transfo.miyuki_7.gif|¡Centellante y Brillante, la luz del futuro! transfo.miyuki_8.gif|¡Cure Happy! Presentacion de Cure Happy _ version niña.gif|Presentacion de Cure Happy, version niña De Akane a Cure Sunny Cure Decor akane.png Akane transfo.PNG Sunny transfoç.PNG pose sunny.PNG transfo.akane_1.gif|¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! transfo.akane_2.gif transfo.akane_3.gif transfo.akane_4.gif transfo.akane_5.gif transfo.akane_6.gif transfo.akane_7.gif|¡El sol brillante, Poder apasionado! presentacion sunny1.gif|¡Cure Sunny! Presentacion Cure Suuny_ version niña.gif|Presentacion de Cure Sunny, version niña De Yayoi a Cure Peace CureDecor yayoi.png Yayoi transfo.PNG Peace transfo.PNG pose peace.PNG Transfo.yayoi_1.gif Transfo.yayoi_2.gif|¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! Transfo.yayoi_3.gif Transfo.yayoi_4.gif Transfo.yayoi_5.gif Transfo.yayoi_6.gif Transfo.yayoi_7.gif Transfo.yayoi_8.gif presentacion peace1.gif|¡Destelleante y resplandeciente, piedra, papel, tijeras! presentacion peace2.gif|¡Cure Peace! Presentacion de Cure Peace _ version niña.gif|Presentacion de Cure Peace, version niña De Nao a Cure March CureDecor nao.png Nao transfo.PNG March transfo.PNG pose march.PNG transfo.nao_1.gif transfo.nao_2.gif|¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! transfo.nao_3.gif transfo.nao_4.gif transfo.nao_5.gif transfo.nao_6.gif transfo.nao_7.gif transfo.nao_8.gif presentacion_march1.gif|¡Valor intenso, un partido claro! presentacion_march2.gif|¡Cure March! presentacion de cure march version niña.gif|Presentacion de Cure March, version niña De Reika a Cure Beauty CureDecor reika.png Reika transfo.PNG Beauty transfo.PNG pose beauty.PNG transfo.reika_1.gif transfo.reika_2.gif|¡Pretty Cure, Cargando Sonrisas! transfo.reika_3.gif transfo.reika_4.gif transfo.reika_5.gif transfo.reika_6.gif transfo.reika_7.gif transfo.reika_8.gif presentacion beauty1.gif|¡Nieve cayendo y reuniendose, un corazón noble! presentacion beauty2.gif|¡Cure Beauty! presentacion cure beauty version niña.gif|Presentacion de Cure Beauty, version niña Categoría:Transformaciones Categoría:Transformaciones de Smile Pretty Cure